


Flight for Your Life (RLK Rebirth AU)

by JadeDragon18



Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeDragon18/pseuds/JadeDragon18
Summary: Az stops by the circus for some more training with her new found wings. Takes place after admitting her feelings for Scott and Ydris.(Thanks Cen for getting me attached to these dorks with your far too good characterization and thanks to Sam for inspiring me to write a training fic.)
Relationships: Azalea/Ydris
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Flight for Your Life (RLK Rebirth AU)

Az watched as the last stragglers of the day left the circus before she slipped past the curtain leading to the interior of the large tent. In the center of the ring she watched as Ydris was finishing up cleaning after his final show for the day. She moved to lean back against the far wall beside the entrance, crossing her arms as she watched him. The magician turned around and while subtle still jumped a bit at the sight of the ex-dark rider waiting for him.

“Ah my flame you surprised me!” He strode over to her, the two meeting at the wall of the ring and exchanging a quick kiss. “I thought you would come a little later, did you miss me?” He chuckled softly. Az’s lips curled up into a warm playful smile as she squeezed his hand.

“Always you dork. But no I didn’t have anything left to do so figured I could head over sooner. Didn’t think I’d scare ya though.” She winked and tugged her jacket off, revealing the finely made halter top Ydris had magicked up for her for such occasions. “Are you good to start training now or did you want me to wait?”

Ydris shook his head and took her jacket, setting it aside gently. “I’d never wish to make you wait mon amour. We are continuing where we left off then yes?” After Az gave him a quick nod and stepped over the wall into the ring she presented her bare back to him. The pandorian gently rested a hand against her tan skin, feeling the strong muscles just beneath. Swallowing he released magic into her body as Az began to transform.

A twinge of pain erupted from her shoulder blades but with Ydris’ help the worst of it was circumvented and two massive red draconic wings spread out before the ringmaster. Once she had completed her transformation including a long red scaly tail and matching clawed hands and legs Ydris stepped back to admire his lover. Heat emanated from her as her magic simmered just below the surface of her skin and scales. Her wings took up the entirety of his vision and they were a sight to behold, always causing his breath to catch in his throat. However his attention was broken as she folded the massive appendages in and turned around carefully so as not to hit the magician with her wings or tail.

“Admiring the view again are we?” Az teased as she caught him staring.

Ydris simply smiled in return and nodded before he used a touch of magic to transform himself to match her. They had taken to dueling with similar skill sets since Az had begun learning to use her wings. Ydris avoiding using anything too out of the ordinary from her own abilities other than to manipulate the circus interior to fit their needs.

“Well I was thinking about maybe trying some aerial combat… Do you think I’m ready?” Az gestured vaguely upwards, trying to hide the nervous edge in her voice with the excitement that made her heart race.

The magician’s brows rose in surprise and he tapped his chin with a claw. “Well I suppose you are but I feel like I should go easy on you since you’re still adjusting to flight...” He paused as Az gave him The Look and he smiled. “How about I lower the gravity in here so you don’t have to fight it so hard to stay aloft? Then I promise I’ll give you a proper challenge.” Az nodded and walked over to the center pole, stretching as Ydris began to work his magic over the interior.

Around them the normal appearance of the circus melted away and as Az stood back up from leaning down to stretch her back she found herself no longer in the middle of the ring. Instead she stood atop a grassy chunk of land floating in the middle of Pandoria’s eternally twinkling skies. All around her rose up mounds of stone and dirt with a few trees scattered about, everything built to handle the weight of the fighters with plenty to grip onto with claws. Az grinned wide as she took in the sight, Ydris knew exactly what her favorite battleground was and he always blew her away with the detail he put into the illusion. Her talons spread out in the grass as she moved into her fighting stance facing the pandorian.

“Well, shall we begin?” She called out to where he stood covered in purple scales several feet away. She motioned with her hand for him to come at her and the training commenced.

Despite how slender Ydris’ form usually was he still could pack a punch. Where Az often relied more on her muscle mixed with her fire, Ydris used his speed and knowledge to his advantage and rushed the dragoness. However as he was about to land a hit Az swept out of the way, tucking her wings in before slamming her taloned foot into the magician’s back and sending him into the tree that the center pole had become. Ydris felt the air knocked from his lungs, not that he needed it but the feeling of making such harsh contact against the tree left him stunned. Az used the opportunity to launch herself up into the air, wings beating as she carefully flew backwards to land on an arch of stone.

“That's all you got?!” She shouted from her perch, grinning cockily as Ydris turned back around.

“Oh hardly...” An equally sly grin spread across his lips as he flew up to meet her, more cautious as he approached. Az crouched, preparing herself for his attack but this time Ydris had the advantage. He feigned a punch and caught Az trying to slip past him again, successfully raking his claws across her stomach. She let out a yelp of pain that grew into a snarl as she jumped back along the top of the rock and grabbed for Ydris’ tail as he tried to fly past. With his center of gravity thrown off the pandorian plummeted down off the rock and landed hard on the grass below. Az leapt down and attempted to slam him with another hard kick but Ydris managed to roll out of the way. 

He let out a hiss as her claws clipped a wing instead and lashed his tail out, trying to trip the dragoness but she launched herself up into the air once again. Catching his breath quickly Ydris followed suit and chased the red figure through the mounds of dirt and rock. His heart thumped in his chest not only from the thrill of the fight but at how much his love had progressed. It had not been long since she struggled to even maintain flight and yet now she was ducking and weaving with natural skill. A smile spread over his lips watching her as she led him through the arena, her flying was far from perfect but it was glorious to see her finally in her element. However his thoughts distracted him as she suddenly ducked out of the way and left the pandorian to slam into the branches of one of the willows.

Ydris coughed and sputtered out a few leaves as Az laughed from atop a nearby hill. “You got distracted again!” She shouted, a playful grin on her lips. “You’re making it too easy!” She flapped her wings excitedly, smirking at him before launching back into the air and flying off. “How about you hunt me down properly now?~” She called out teasingly as Ydris watched her disappear into the hills on the other side of their battleground. He hummed softly in thought as he collected himself, trying not to think of other times they had done hide and seek so to speak.

The pandorian rose up on purple wings, feeling the sting of his wounds remind him he wasn’t necessarily winning just yet. Carefully he flew over to where he had seen her disappear and looked through the scattered trees and rocks. You would think a big red half dragon would stick out but to his surprise he couldn’t find a sign of his lover. Slowly he descended, walking quietly across the grass while keeping his eyes occasionally up to make sure she wouldn’t be pouncing on him from above. Something felt off and he knew she had probably led him into a trap. Just as he was about to launch himself into the air he felt her slam into him and pin him to the ground from behind.

“Too slow.” She snarled in his ear, claws wrapping around his arms. In this position there was no way he would be able to get her off. Ydris let out a growl of his own and began flapping his wings before he felt sharp talons press against the membrane close to his back. Swallowing he held still, not wanting to risk ripping it. There was no healing until the end and if she ripped his wings with her feet he was going to be left grounded for the rest of their fight.

“Well you got me… did you want to call it quits?” He wheezed out as she was sitting on his back making it difficult to speak.

Az hummed softly, claws curling a tiny bit tighter into his flesh and making Ydris’ heart hammer harder at the precarious position. “Well I feel like that was too easy now...” She smirked and tapped a foot against his wings. “I suppose I could let you go and we do best two out of three?” Ydris simply nodded and Az carefully stood up before helping the pandorian up.

“Ah alright, best two out of three.” Ydris rolled his shoulders and smiled back at the powerful dragoness. “Positions?”

“Yep.” Az simply responded as the two stepped back from each other and got into their stances. “Don’t go easy on me.” She growled out before taking the initiative and lunging forward. The pair exchanged blows on the ground for a bit, ducking and weaving with wings curled close, tails swiping to knock each other off their feet. Soon Ydris realized despite his speed that Az was landing enough hard blows on him that he wouldn’t last long. He leapt backwards out of her range before launching himself back up into the air.

The red dragoness followed suit, catching up faster than Ydris expected. He let out a yelp as claws raked across his tail, trying to pull him backwards. He spun around, flapping his wings to hover before diving back at Az. He grinned as he flew at her, watching as Az narrowly avoided his claws. When Ydris turned back around however he felt her slam into him, not expecting the still amatuer flyer to be able to rush him so soon. Grunting, Ydris kicked her off and flew up higher but could feel the sting of the scratches she had left on him.

“You’re getting better!” He called over his shoulder, now leading her in a chase this time as she flew after him. He could barely hear her laughter past the rush of air around him. He knew she wouldn’t be able to keep up and it was only delaying the inevitable. It was only after a fireball flew past his head nearly singeing his hair that he whipped back around. The pair nearly collided, Az narrowly tucking her wings in but managing to land a solid kick to the purple half-dragon’s stomach as she plummeted under him. 

Gasping for breath Ydris summoned his own magic with a wide grin on his lips. “Oh now we’re playing dirty are we?!” He called as he sent a ball of magenta flame after her. He could hear her shriek as it hit her shoulder but he doubted its effectiveness. Az spun around and came back at him, hair ablaze and looking like a raging goddess. Ydris swallowed as he took in the glorious sight, nearly freezing up in mid air before he remembered to dodge. The burning entity that passed him left him feeling like he had just stood too close to an open fire. Every blow they exchanged left hot marks across his skin that sizzled and caused the pandorian to hiss in pain.

His excitement grew as he felt Az was truly pushing herself again. Something about seeing her unleash her full potential sent his blood rushing. But now the real challenge was to make sure he didn’t lose too soon or tire her out just yet. Ydris opted to fly back down to a rocky outcropping, tempting the dragoness to follow to get her out of the air. He let magenta flames crackle around his own claws as he stood ready for her next attack. Az landed with a loud thud, talons scraping and melting the rock beneath her feet. She let out a feral snarl, lips curled up into a dark grin. Despite how far more serious she was now in her fighting she knew this was still simply training. While she wanted to thrash Ydris a bit to prove herself she certainly didn’t want to put him out of commission.

Az dodged magenta flames as she rushed forward with blazing claws, slashing at the pandorian and attempting to take him down. Ydris focused on avoiding her attacks, gasping as a fireball slammed into his back after he tried to spin out of the way. Groaning he tried to sweep Az off her feet but felt her claws suddenly wrap around his tail. He let out a yelp as she instead lifted him off his own feet by tugging him back by the scaly appendage. Before he could get back up or roll away he felt her intense heat slam into him and pin him back down. 

Opening his eyes Ydris gasped as he gazed upon the flaming dragon atop him. He let out a shuddering breath at her brilliance that nearly rivaled Aideen’s for a mortal. His face flushed as he looked up at her and watched her features soften, the flames licking at her scalp died out and returned to a mess of orange hair hanging limply down and framing her beautiful features. 

Ydris simply smiled up at her. “Well, looks like you win.” He tried to chuckle but the pain in his body caused him to cough instead. Az’s features morphed from pride to concern in a heartbeat as she clambered off of him and looked over his body.

“Oh jeeze are you okay? I didn’t go too far did I? I got so carried away...” She fished out one of the runed stones from her pocket that Ydris had made for her, picking out a healing one and placing it on his chest before feeding it her magic. Ydris tried to tell her to stop but the words died on his tongue as he watched her focusing on helping him. Quickly all the aches and pains ebbed away, leaving him feeling good as new. Once it was done he sat up and carefully lifted a clawed hand to Az’s cheek.

“You were marvelous my fire flower.” He murmured and used his other hand to pulse healing magic over the few scrapes he had given her. Az flushed and smiled, she couldn’t help but giggle at the nickname but it brought back fond memories. She softly thanked him before leaning in for a slow loving kiss. When the pair opened their eyes they found themselves back in the circus ring as Ydris had dispelled his illusion.

Az helped the pandorian back to his feet before both returned to their normal forms, Ydris assisting once more with Az’s wings. He watched as she rolled her shoulders, the muscles flexing and shifting under her skin before she turned back around to hug him. His heart fluttered in a way only her and Rebecca could cause as he hugged her back.

“I meant what I said mon amour...” He whispered softly, leaning down a little to kiss her cheek. “You’ve come so far and it was my pleasure to see you fight.” He smiled as he pulled away, watching how her emerald eyes widened and a grin broke out across her cheeks at his praise.

Az flushed and rubbed her arm as she stood back. “Mmm well you weren’t too bad yourself ya know...” She couldn’t stop grinning, it had been such an amazing rush and one she hadn’t felt in so long in their training sessions. “I hope we can do something like that again soon...”

“Whenever you desire my love.” Ydris took her hand and led her back out of the tent, the pair settling into their usual post-training banter.


End file.
